100 one-shots: Naruto X Hinata and Neji X Tenten
by Gouenji36-mehrab
Summary: 100 oneshots for the pair naruhina and nejiten filled with humor, adventure, friendship and a lot of fluff with a bit of OOC-ness sometimes. FULL summery inside. have fun reading it guys. please R&R rated T for language and kiss. Chapter 5: a night stay hiatus
1. Hospital Visits

**A/N: ****Hi guys, this is my 3****rd**** story and my first Naruto story so please go easy on me. I'll try my best to give you quick updates but I need your reviews it's like an energy drink for me, so read and review **

**Summary:**** this is a 100 one-shots challenge with my favorite pairs Naruto x Hinata and Neji x Tenten. So what we'll have here is 50/50 (not likely read the note) one shots in the same story. There will be other pairs like SasuSaku, InoSai, ShikaTemari, ShinoHanabi or maybe KibaHanabi and Shino and kiba's sister (I forgot the name ^^") maybe hana?...there may be OOC-ness and A lot of humor in most chapters not only fluff but there will be fluff too :D some **

**Note:**** most or all chapters will have actions from both pairs coz its fun**

* * *

**Chapter- 1 Hospital visits**

Once upon a time, there was a shinobi like no other. He was strong, kind and charming. Everyone loved him and wanted to go on a date with him. He was soon named a Hokage and a ramen stand was named after him "Uzumaki ramen".

"Boss" Konohamaru rolled his eyes "that's just your dream"

"Huh" Naruto looked at him confused "didn't you want to hear a story?"

"Ya…but that's just you AFTER you complete your dream…." Konohamaru said irritated "By the way Ichiraku ramen won't change their name"

"Its gonna come true you know…and I was just telling you about the story which will come true in a matter of days" Naruto said with a grin

"Ok…continue please" Konohamaru decided after consulting it with his two teammates. They didn't get days off like this, Naruto's stupid stories were much better than Ibisu sensei's lectures.

"Then a girl with pink hair comes to him and finally confesses her love to the shinobi, saying that she hated that revenge-obsessed jerk who left his village to go live with a pedophile" at the moment a dark killing aura raised from behind Naruto. Naruto not noticing it continued his story "and said that she loves him a lot and knows that she is totally useless member of the team but she wants to make herself useful by giving him 30-40 babies. To which the shinobi quickly said yes and they lived happily ever-"

Naruto was cut off by the punch from the medic-nin/ awfully strong Sakura. And then left, Naruto was still unconscious when Konohamaru and his team-mates started to drag him towards the hospital.

"Why do we always end up taking boss to the hospital in our day offs?" Konohamaru complained definitely having second thoughts about Ibisu sensei maybe it was better with him.

"Do you need help Konohamaru-kun?" said a shy voice. Konohamaru turned his head to see that Hinata Hyuuga was there

"Oh Hinata nee-san, good morning" Konohamaru greeted with his Naruto-ish grin

"Good morning Konohamaru-kun"

"Oh you want to take Naruto nii-san to the hospital? You sure, I mean I don't want to end up dragging to people to the hospital"

Hinata just blushed. Everyone is the village knew, only if her crush THE DENSE NARUTO knew then her work would be a lot easier. Before Hinata could say anything Konohamaru started

"Ok if you insist, it's better than Kiba-san he drew a moustache and a beard in his face" with than Konohamaru handed Hinata Naruto's hand and ran away.

Now Hinata was having second thoughts. How was SHE gonna do it? She faints every time he comes around. Gathering up all her courage she took Naruto and carried him on her back and started to focus her chakra on her feet and started for the hospital.

Wow this was a dream come true. Not the fact that she was carrying Naruto. No not that. She was carrying NARUTO to the hospital without FAINTING! Yeah an accomplishment she can be proud of, but her face was beet red and it was gonna get worse. Naruto woke up.

"Uh...that hurts Sakura-chan" Naruto muttered "stop punching me all the time"

Hinata squeaked

Naruto looked at his surrounding that was all a blur and white and Navy Blue?! "Is this the afterlife?" he said before going back to sleep

* * *

***Gai's training ground***

Gai and his mini-me was doing some sorts of training, a mix of running and ballet. Well they did have the costume for it anyway right? Of course as usual the four members of the team meet together in the morning and decided what they would do. Which was green spandex team doing their training and the sane ones doing their separate training, away from the youthful duos.

Neji was meditating beneath his favorite tree as Tenten was torturing some training dummies. But Tenten was bored; she had 100% accuracy right? Why would she need to target practice? Only person to dodge her fast attacks would be Sasuke and Neji by "CHEATING". In other words using their kekke genkai, but they were ninjas cheating was actually the whole point of it. What worse is that her sparring partner was now meditating or maybe sleeping? Hey she never actually managed to beat him in a spar because he cheats and uses his kaiten.

This was her chance, if he was meditating still her super fast attack would hit him before he could use his kaiten. And anyway she was gonna avoid the vitals anyway.

With that she quickly took her kunai and threw it flying in his way. He was so done for, or so she thought. Neji opened his eyes; he knew it was too late. It was gonna hit his hair resting in his shoulder, he's precious hair which makes even shampoo companies jealous. But she missed. I repeat she MISSED! It hit the tree millimeters away from his hair. But still it was unlike Tenten to miss.

"What?" Tenten stood their jaw dropped

"Tenten" Neji said with a straight face but on the inside he was shocked too.

"I…I…" Tenten stuttered, shit she became Hinata too, next she'll be a fan girl for Gaara.

"Missed" Neji finished for her and smirked. This was like laughing but Hyuuga style… correction Neji style.

Big mistake! It was one thing to miss but made fun of because of it was totally another thing. A vein popped in Tenten's forehead.

"Oh shit" Neji thought, he began sweating

"HYUUGA!" Tenten being his partner for years knew what that smirk meant. She summoned a bunch of weapons and started throwing at the prodigy. "I'm gonna kill you" she said as she brought up more scrolls and sent weapons his way.

Neji was barely able to use kaiten. Only when the dust settled Neji was found lying on the ground unconscious. No blood meant he just passed out for using the kaiten to much. Did Tenten beat the Hyuuga prodigy? Yes…yes she did. But no time to celebrate as Neji was still knocked out.

"Shit I may have overdone it" Tenten said and took Neji in her shoulder and made her way to konoha hospital. Her anger quickly turning into concern as he was slowly breathing as they made their way to the place. Unlike Hinata Tenten was used to this so she didn't turn beet red but did blush a little when she saw Neji's cute face. But it was usually Neji who's carrying Tenten and in bridal style.

* * *

Tenten finally arrived to the hospital and took him to Sakura. And laid him down on the bed.

"Great another girl carrying a boy" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Next we'll see Temari asking for Shikamaru"

"Huh?" Tenten made a face like (o.O) "wait isn't that Hinata there?" she said setting the curtain aside. And there she was sitting next to Naruto. And was in a perfect condition! "Why didn't she faint?"

"I'm wondering the same thing" Sakura said as she was attending to Neji's wounds.

"Hi Tenten-san" Hinata greeted Tenten "What did Neji nii-san do this time?"

"Hi Hinata" She said with a smile "He laughed at me when I missed a target!" that smile quickly turned into something totally different

"That's stupid" Sakura said earning a smile from Tenten "Only Tenten missed against Temari"

Speaking of the kunoichi from suna she arrived in the place panting and all. After catching her breath she finally started to talk

"Where's Shikamaru?" Temari said still trying to catch her breath

"See I told you so" Sakura said with a "cha" "He's at room 401" she said and Temari bolted

"What was that all about?" Tenten asked totally confused

"Gaara-san caught Shikamaru kissing Temari who had her hair in a ponytail" Hinata started to explain "and thought it was Ino and that he was cheating on his sister"

"Oh I see" Tenten said as he looked at the still knocked out Neji

"Well I'm done with him" She said as she took a sit next to Neji.

"RAMEN ROCKS!" Naruto cried out and took a sitting position.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE?" Neji said as he woke up, not pleased. But the rest of the people including Naruto were in shock.

"What?" Neji said

"Did you just say more than 2 words in one breath?" Tenten said with a horror filled expression shared by her friends.

"Hn" Neji scowled

"What am I doing here?" Naruto said "Last thing I remember is Sakura-chan's punch"

"Be grateful BAKA" Sakura said rising her fist "If Hinata hadn't brought you here you would be in a coma"

Naruto turned to Hinata and gave her a big smile "Thank you Hinata" He said holding her hand. Well Hinata was holding his hand while he was still knocked out. But none of them realized it before Naruto looked at his hand and then at her. Hinata realizing it quickly took her hand away and blushed.

"You're w-welcome N-Naruto-kun" Hinata managed to say she looked down at her hand which were resting in her lap.

"What's that bustard doing here?" Naruto said pointing at Neji

"Bustard?" Neji repeated with a glare

"I beat him up" Tenten said proudly

"Why? I'm not saying its bad…good job but how?"

"He l-laughed at her for m-missing" Hinata explained

"That's stupid" Naruto said and Sakura gave him a high five. "But he LAUGHED? I thought Neji didn't do laughter"

"He doesn't" Tenten rolled her eyes "He smirked"

"Ahh" Naruto totally not getting it

"You can tell things when you spend years sparring with him" Tenten said

"Oh I get it" Naruto said as a light bulb appeared above his head "Just like Sasuke"

"Exactly" Tenten said as they shared a satisfied grin while the rest sweat-dropped

"So You guys have fun" Sakura said picking her stuff "I'm gonna check on Shino and Sai. Apparently all boys of our friend circle are in the hospital" She went out of the room

An awkward silence filled the room. Naruto was actually quite for a quiet for a while until he decided he must be the one to stop this thing.

"I feel like I'm all good" Naruto said standing up "Hinata, Let's go to Ichiraku" Not taking any answer he took Hinata's hand and quickly ran for it. Leaving two confused ninja's in the room.

"Awww…that's so cute" Tenten said with sparkly eyes, admiring the scene. Finally the stupid dense Naruto asked out Hinata on a date and doesn't even know about it. If only Neji was a little like him.

"What?" Neji asked wondering what just happened

"Hinata and Naruto going on a date, duh" Tenten said matter-of-factly

"Hn" Neji replied

"You owe me lunch you know" Tenten

"You are eating a hamburger" Neji said pointing at the burger. Tenten quickly hid it behind her

"So…." Tenten said

"Ok once I get better"

"Sorry Neji"

"No…I should be apologizing" Neji stated with his famous expressionless face "Sorry"

"What? The famous stoic Hyuuga prodigy, Hyuuga Neji? Saying sorry?" Tenten exclaimed "I think I'm gonna faint"

"Hn" Neji said annoyed by his teammate's antics

"Where does it hurt? Want me to kiss it better?" Tenten started to tease him

"Hn" Neji replied

"I take that as a yes" Tenten said as she leaned in to give him a peck to the cheek

"…" Neji speechless if anyone would notice a little shade of pink could be seen in his face. Tenten blushed herself.

"Tenten"

"Hmmm?"

"You missed" Neji said with a smirk to which Tenten was shocked and speechless.

Did he just say she missed? Again? You bloody Hyuuga? I never miss. She thought as she leaned in and pressed her lip in his. An eternity i.e. a minute later they parted. Both panting as they tried to catch their breath.

"How's that?" Tenten asked him with teasing look

"Hn" He replied with a smile

* * *

***Outside the Hospital***

Naruto came outside and finally released Hinata's hand. She was a bit disappointed but at least they were together and she didn't faint. Yeah that's right; it was possibly her best day ever. They walked down the road to Ichiraku. Another awkward silence fell upon them. Till Naruto had enough

"So Hinata"

"Hmmm" She said looking at him

"Do you…like ramen?" Naruto asked with a sheepish smile, he was treating the Hyuuga to ramen. They were one of the richest clans in the village, did they bother with ramen? So he felt a little weird

"Y-yes Naruto-kun, I loved it since I learned you loved it" Hinata quickly covered her mouth with both hands. She just said what? Did he hear her right? Naruto was confused (that's a new) and blood quickly rushed to Hinata's face to make things worse

"Ok…" Naruto said "So you are a chunin huh?"

"Y-yes" Hinata said looking down now as they kept walking

"Wow you are stronger than me now" Naruto said looking at the sky

"N-no N-Naruto-kun is way stronger than me" Hinata said "He is t-the reason I'm now who I am"

"But…you still get better mission than me and sometimes I get stuck with C-rank missions"

"…"

"…"

They had arrived to the ramen stand. Naruto let Hinata enter first and helped her take a seat just like he saw in movies. And then took a seat next to her. Oh My God! I'm on a date with Naruto! Hinata wanted to scream out loud or better yet faint

"So what would you like?" Naruto asked "I mean its only ramen, but which kind?"

"Beef ramen" Hinata said looking up at him "What about you?" yes I didn't stutter

"I like miso ramen most" Naruto replied and asked Ayame to bring the dish. It's not like Hinata didn't know what he liked but still had to keep the conversation going. Shortly after the order was given Ayame brought their orders

"Oh look what we have here dad" Ayame said "Naruto finally has a girlfriend" at this point both of them blushed. Damn it!

"She my FRIEND" Naruto said and waved his hand furiously to tell her to go AWAY maybe to Suna. Hinata felt a bit disappointed but then Naruto said "A special friend"

Damn it was Naruto making her blush on purpose? Because he was doing a hell of a job

"Itadakimasu" They said and started to eat. Naruto was louder than Hinata though

"Wow Hinata that looks delicious" Naruto commented seeing her meal

"W-would you like some of it?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded and Hinata took her chopsticks and picked up a big bite ramen and held it in front of Naruto's mouth, Naruto smiled before eating it from her hand.

"That tastes delicious" Naruto commented and added "Would you like some of mine?" before Hinata could say something though she was cut off by Naruto's actions. Then Naruto resumed eating his part. By the time Hinata had finished she looked and saw Naruto had finished his 16th plate.

"Hinata-chan why didn't you ask for more?" Naruto asked. Hinata was a little shocked hearing the "chan" added to her name

"Umm…I-its ok Naruto-kun" Hinata said "I'm full" Naruto gave her a big smile in response and paid the bill.

They got out of the ramen stand. And started talking

"Hinata…thank you again for saving me today"

"Saving? I just t-took you to the hospi-"

She was cut off by Naruto's action yet again. Though this time Naruto had kissed the Hyuuga on the cheek that was enough to get her to faint.

THUMP

"Hinata? Hinata?"

***Back at the hospital***

* * *

Tenten and Neji were playing "**Throw a kunai at Gai's and Lee's Picture"** when two familiar faces entered the room

"You again?" Neji said when Naruto and Hinata again entered the hospital, this time Hinata was knocked out. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. She fainted" He said innocently

"If she really fainted then you did something" Tenten said a big smile on her face. Neji didn't want to hear more and closed the curtain separating them

Soon Sakura entered the room. "Not you two again, COME ON" Sakura dropped her things "Why everyone in my age group here?"

"…"

"I'm going on a vacation to oto" She said and left

**Well that's it for this one. How was it? Loved it? Hated it? Have no feelings? Just leave a review please then I can continue this story **

**~M~**


	2. Sasuke's a love genius

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews and favs. Sorry for being so late.**

**Dedication- Hazza228, Kagina Yuki, Nejilover(make an account), Luzhikari, unistache, Ninquelot… thanks guys**

**I don't own Naruto; if I did the ten tails would look cooler.**

* * *

**Chapter-2 Sasuke's a love genius!**

It's been 2 years since Sasuke and Naruto combined their power to defeat Madara and Obito was saved by the team. He had returned to Konoha his punishment was the leftover paperwork of Tsunade-sama. And that's a lot of paperwork. Nobody hated him now. He was now living a normal life in his apartment in the Uchiha compound. Now there cell was the only one with 5 people. Sai, Sakura, Kakashi and the two genins Sasuke and Naruto, they had submitted a request saying that they would still be one team. Their team looked like the A team.

Right now the two heroes were walking down the streets of Konoha. No Sakura though she was busy maybe making Sasuke another welcome back gift come on, it's been 2 years! Sai joined Sasuke and Naruto. They had just finished their not-so-friendly-with-intent-to-kill spar refereed by Sai. Sai had left them to go home.

Soon Sasuke spotted the shy Hyuuga with Sakura and Ino. He turned to his orange jumpsuit guy for a friend and said "Dobe?"

"What?" Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke from the cup ramen. "And don't call me that!"

"Ok dumbass" Sasuke smirked.

"You know for an Uchiha you are a potty mouth." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"How many Uchiha did you meet anyway? I mean Itachi was just a polite boy, but Madara and Obito?" He shrugged.

"Come on! Madara and Obito were better than Itachi. I mean we beat them to a pulp after they did the same but they didn't use one curse word"

"Well Madara was born on a generation these words weren't even invented yet and Obito lived with that guy. And remember Tobi is a good boy"

"Hmmm"

"Anyway, do you know her?" Sasuke said pointing at the shy Hyuuga; she hid when Naruto saw her.

"You know Hyuuga Hinata, she was in the same class as us…your memory can't be that bad" Naruto said disbelievingly.

"Oh…She has…grown"

"Pervert"

"What? I meant the hair and her height. Remember her hair was shorter" Sasuke tried to hide the fact that his mouth was wide open minutes ago. Sasuke has seen her in the last 2 years but he didn't actually care. Even though she has "grown" he was just shocked that it was none other than Hinata.

"That doesn't mean you are not a pervert" Naruto said sticking out his tongue.

Sasuke just glared at him, "Anyway, shouldn't you go talk to her? She always watches you train". Sasuke stated.

"She does…I didn't notice" Naruto said looking at the shy Hyuuga.

"…Dobe…"

"!"

"I'm not Ino-" Sasuke admitted.

"I didn't notice"

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Yeah! You use it all the time".

"Like I was saying, I'm not a love genius like Ino but I think she has a crush on you".

"What?!" Naruto almost spit out his ramen. Well almost…

"You know ever since the chunin exam she seems to blush when she sees you, she always cheers you on. Not to mention she faints when you are close to her." Sasuke finally started to eat his ramen. Now they were sitting in a park bench. Hinata was there with Sakura and Tenten, they were discussing something. The two were far away from them. But once in a while she would look at Naruto.

"I still can't see your point" Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"How can you? You can't even sense her chakra when she's around…wait you can't sense anyone's chakra even though you have that Kyuubi all chakra radar thingy"

"Hey!"

"It's obvious everyone in your so called "KONOHA 11" knows it, not to mention Gaara he's the one who told me."

"Wha…" Naruto was totally confused by then. Actually he was a little confused when it came to love. I mean he loves Sakura who used to always hit him. And he once heard that love hurts so…well this was news for him.

Right then Sasuke cleared it for him…sort of. "Its love dumbass, you know what you had for Sakura but more deep and moooore true feelings."

"Hey! I had true feelings for her".

"You what?" Sasuke glared at him.

"I had…lighten up" by this time Naruto was thinking of an escape option but decided against it. Who knows Sasuke might run away to that pedophile again. "I know what love is" Naruto insisted.

"Really? And you didn't know she loved you".

"Well…"

"Even when everyone else knew"

"…" more silence

"She even kept her hair short because I liked long hair. So you wouldn't get the wrong idea".

"Sakura has short hair"

"I said I liked…come on stay on topic" Sasuke didn't even know why he was doing this. Of course this would be recorded as a favor. But he would still need to keep Naruto occupied so he didn't try anything with his Sakura…HIS

"For a not-an-expert-in-love you seem to know a lot" Naruto said scratching his hair.

Sasuke sighed and continued, "There's more, Kiba told Ino who told Tenten who told Neji who ignored it (lucky bustard) and Tenten then told Sakura who told me (damn it!) That she has a diary where she writes all about you. She even knows your *mumble* color."

"What?"

"Nothing…damn she's creepy but cute I guess."

"Well I do remember Hinata telling me she loves me and she got hurt by Pain which kind of made me angry and unleashed a new power and I tore Pain into pieces...sort of" Naruto said.

"That'…love…I think"

"Really?"

"Yep she loves you and you do too but you just don't know it yet"

"I get it it's like Ramen and me na?" Naruto said suddenly excited.

"Damn you Itachi why didn't you just kill me?" Sasuke cried out getting looks by the passing people.

"That's because he loved you…wait I KNOW WHAT LOVE IS" Naruto shouted out and Sasuke gave him a thumbs up and Naruto left to meet Hinata.

"Peace at last" Sasuke said making himself comfy in the bench.

"Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

"I take that back" he thought to himself "I did as you told me now can we just leave and pretend like I don't give a damn about them?"

"Sure" the pink haired kunoichi said and hugged his arm.

"Totally worth it" Sasuke thought to himself.

On the other side Naruto met up with Hinata and done with the greetings Naruto declared "Hinata I think I love you"

Thud!

"Hinata! Hinata!"

* * *

**Well that's chapter two sorry guys it took so much time. I was actually writing some more chapters just need to type 'em that's all. But I would appreciate your reviews.**

**Please review…and have a nice day J remember your reviews take only 5-10 secs but it gives me a day's happiness :D**

**~M~**


	3. Hyuuga Hiyori

**Hey guys this one's chapter 3 which took like 1 and a half month? Okay it's not that big or awesome…actually this one sucks but I had to update and I had exams which are over now. I'll just type the next 7 chapters and update quickly. And I don't even have net in home anymore I have to update from school…**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters…**

**Sorry for this one guys…next one's funny and great.**

**Chapter-3 Hyuuga Hiyori**

"Oto-san. How did you and ka-san meet?" asked a 7 year old girl, who was so cute she would give Hinata a great battle. She had brown hair which were done in a ponytail with the same eyes as her father, Hyuuga Neji.

"Hn" Neji turned to look at his daughter, Hyuuga Hiyori. He was eating his breakfast reading a newspaper "The daily konoha" it was a Naruto original idea but he did need the help of the gossip Queen Ino…Hmm Sakura is pregnant was it Sasuke or Lee. This is a bunch of crap Neji thought everyone knew Sasuke and Sakura were married. He was in an apartment not the Hyuuga compound. But the apartment itself wasn't small. It was actually quite big.

"Neji…" Tenten sighed and elbowed him earning a glare from the Hyuuga prodigy but it was unnoticed. She rolled her eyes and said "She's not old enough to understand your "Hn's" yet.

"Papa? What's hn's?" Hiyori asked with a confused look. She looked so much like her mother even if she had inherited a lot of his features, she was just like her mother when it came to personality. Not like his older brother he was more like the Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji cleared his throat and drew the attentions of Tenten and Hiyori who had big grins plastered to their faces. Neji gave a small smirk and said "She was in the same team as me and your uncle Lee under the Jounin Might Guy". Satisfied with his answer he turned back to the newspaper he had to admit it was rather nice. Hmmm Hinata-sama and Naruto's date was crushed by a 2 headed doggish wolf thing. Tch that Inazuka never gives up, why doesn't he just go for Hanabi? Oh wait she's dating Konohamaru. No one would ever think that Neji would love these gossips but…it's none of your business.

Hiyori and her mom just sighed loud enough so that Neji would look at them, "I meant how you fell in love with mommy" she matter-of-factly stated.

"But that's not what you asked at fir-" Neji was cut off by Tenten's glare.

"You sure you don't want to answer…Let's see how your hair look tomorrow" Tenten said with an innocent face.

"You wouldn't".

"Try me".

The intense glare battle ended with the inevitable, the wife won. Damn you puppy dog eyes which turn into fire in a matter of seconds. Yes we males are born with this "fate", we fall for their puppy god eyes and after we marry them they become troublesome women, Level 2 girls. Level 3? It's a mix between Tsunade's strength and Orochimaru's twisted mind.

"Ok…" Neji sighed as the girls high fived. Yes I wanted to be alone but f***ing fate made me meet Tenten, break rules and be with her. "Falling in love was not my "style" (this made them giggle which he ignored) I had a lot of fangirls, they used to droll over me and me to death with the endless fan letters. Right then Tsunade-sama made a law that we must reply to these mails so that the distance between civilians and ninja's but di that do any good? No… back to the point, your mom wasn't like them, she seemed uninterested and maybe liked the Uchiha which is weird because everyone loved me (what about Gaara?). This really confused me but she became the first girl I felt comfortable around. She worked hard to become like Tsunade-sama so I asked her to train with me. She unlike other girls didn't stare at me for hours but she just trained with me and we both improved each other."

"It's not like I had a choice, who else would I train with? Lee or Gai sensei?" Tenten shuddered at the thought. Neji would have retorted but just smirked and continued.

"Anyway she was always there for me, I was an emotional wreck back then worse than your uncle Sasuke. I never opened up to anyone and kept my emotions bottled up. But I could share those with her and she would always help me, cheer me on".

"Yep your father was always like that, he even stained some of my clothes with his tears good thing he didn't have the Uchiha eyes or is would be blood" She stated with a big grin on her face.

"Tears?! That's just pushing it".

"Hair Neji-kun." She said with those damned eyes of hers. Neji had a helpless look on his face trying desperate to stay calm. But he pushed on,

"Our team was the weirdest, while people would sleep in their house peacefully we would report to train at five to preserve out "Youth". But I liked to come at 4 to meditate, it was more peaceful there than in the Hyuuga compound. How? I can never explain. Anyway she knew it and came early as well and brought breakfast. We would eat and have a small chat and then she would fall asleep beside me and I would continue to meditate (or just sleep or stare at her)" Neji stopped to catch his breath he did say it in a few breaths.

"Neji!" Tenten was shocked, not by the story but by something else. "We need to report to the Hokage and submit it as a record! Yu just crossed your word limit today, I think you beat your previous record of proposing to me. I mean you only said 5-6 words but continuously." Tenten said with a serious look on her face. Neji twitched this is not what I sighed up for. Hiyori giggled and Tenten burst out laughing, Neji just looked away and continued,

"I liked how carefree she was, always smiling no matter what. I envied her because of it. She gave me a new way to look at the world a view not possible with my byakugan. Her eyes, her cute eyes always fascinated me, they were so…panda like. Without anyone noticing I would always turn my byakugan on so I could watch her without looking directly at her. And her hair, the mysterious hair. I always wanted to see her with her hair down I did later on when-"Neji was cut off again by Tenten.

"OK! Neji she's too young to know about that" Tenten furiously blushed with Hiyori pouted.

"She knew no matter how great the compound's food tasted I was always hungry for something else, her cooking. I was wrong, she was never good at it I always cook. That's when I realized that…I liked Ichiraku ramen just like the blond idiot we call Hokage. But still she cooked breakfast for me in the morning when we "meditated" and she shared lunch and packed me a box for dinner. It was awful but I liked it anyway".

"I agree my cooking was always bad I just thought you had a bad taste. Though at first I gave it to you as a prank but you asked for more" Tenten admitted sheepishly.

"Then one day she came to me. Deep down I already loved her and wanted to tell her but my stupid pride didn't allow me. I had cancelled training and missions, I was Jounin and she was a chunin so we had to cancel all missions too (damn I wanted to go to see the mizukage) and we went to the lake. She sat there quietly I wen near her. She was crying saying it was the day her parents died 10 years ago. She told me how they gave their lives for the village and how I made her feel happy and complete and stuff. First I thought she meant I was like her brother. I was confused did she like the Uchiha? Or maybe Nara? But then I understood she loved me too. Me, being the man with few words just kissed her and from then a lot had happened we've been through a lot. But I had her by my side all this time." Neji finished closing his eyes like he had found inner peace or something deep sort of thingy.

"That was a great story papa" She hugged him and ran off to the academy. Neji didn't notice Tenten until she called his name. Neji saw her crying and she said "I love you"

Neji smiled…SMILED and wiped her tears with his thumb and then kissed her, parting just to say that he loved her.

**Ok it sucks…but the next ones better I promise I'll update soon I just have no net at home so I have to go to some internet café to update sorry…**

**By the way I'm changing my name to something different so alert the story if you like it…or just memorize the name or bookmark it. I'm starting a pole in my profile to get the perfect name. Please vote if you have time….**

**~M~**


	4. Pain's confused!

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and for reading even though I updated so late. And sorry if the last one was OOC because this one will beat that by a mile. This is a total crack chapter. But I'm sure you'll just love it.**

**I don't own Naruto I don't even own the computer I'm using.**

**Chapter-4 Pain's confused**

"Because I love you Naruto-kun" Hinata said preparing her fighting stance.

"Wait" Pain said holding up his hand.

"What?" Naruto with an equal or maybe an even more confused face.

"I said I love you Naruto-kun" Hinata said dropping her fighting pose.

"Ya I think we both heard it pretty well" Pain said with an irritated tone.

"You mean me?" Naruto said pointing at his face.

"Do you know any other Naruto?" Hinata said crossing her arms.

"Well there was that imposter" Naruto started

"And also if there are any more dimensions then there could be (god forbid) more of him" Pain finished.

"No…I love YOU Naruto-kun" She said pointing at him with an irritated smile (you know what I'm talking about)

"B-but you live in the same village as Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Pain tried not to look desperate and trying to hold his laughter.

"Yes" She said in a low tone not sure where this was going.

"Yet you love HIM" Pain said pointing at him with a pitiful look on his face.

"Ya…wait! PAIN!" Naruto agreed… I think.

"Hey I'm with you on this one man I'm as surprised as you are, man this is a great gossip for the Akatsuki. If only we had Itachi I think we could make even him laugh".

"Yes I do" Hinata replied sure as she'll ever be.

"But you live in the same house as Neji" Naruto said.

"Ya I heard he is a genius and has quite a few fan girls more than Sasori but less than Itachi of course".

"Yes and he is my COUSIN!" she raised her voice in the last part.

"But according to the report from Zetsu you are on the same team as Inazuka and an Aburame boy" He stated after looking at his "**People to look out for in Konoha and killing them or recruit" **list and crossing the name with the blood from a near dead body.

"No Pain the Inazuka's are kind of smelly since they live with dogs and Shino is kinda creepy" Naruto said still pinned to the ground.

"I don't know the creepy part but you realize that you have a wolf in your body and also that you stink right?"

"Hey!" Naruto protested but was cut of by Hinata's sweet irritated voice

"They are like my teammates!" Hinata said with a disbelieving look on her face. Naruto and Pain sighed. If that logic works then Naruto can't be with Sakura and neither can Sasuke and we would have to delete the NaruXSasu stories from fanfics because that's just sick. And Pain would have to kick out Conan just to be with her.

"How about the Lazy Genius I heard about? He killed Hidan" Pain didn't want to give up yet. The fact that this cute girl would love Naruto is beyond impossible. I mean he being so charming that he is, he still had a rough time impressing Conan.

"Yeah Shikamaru is kinda nice I guess" Naruto supported Pain receiving a smile from the man.

"Friend"

"Well you have acquaintance with the Kazekage Gaara correct?"

"He never said Hi to me"

"You know the copy-nin Kakashi?"

"Yes…But eww he's like my teacher" Hinata said with a disgusted look. Looks like she choose a bad time to confess.

"Yeah Pain that's sick. Not everyone is like Sasuke and Kabuto"-Naruto

"Well I guess you are right. My apologies" Pain said as if he was really sorry.

"It's okay" Hinata said with a smile.

"Thank you"-Pain

"I forgive you too" Naruto said with a grin.

"Nobody asked you" Pain said glaring at Naruto. Naruto just pouted.

"So let me get this straight, you know all these guys and **me** as well. But still you choose The Ramen Loving-Fox/Toad who wears Orange jumpsuit dumber than Tobi with whiskers guy?"

After thinking for a while she replied, "Yes…though I like to call him Naruto"

"Hmmm…Naruto you are really lucky. I almost wish you could beat me and be with her as a hero for Konoha" Pain said

"Really?" Naruto asked with his stupid grin.

"No" Pain gave him a cold look.

And then the fight between Hinata and Pain started, Pain crucified her in front of Naruto. Naruto awoke his powers meet his father blah blah blah…..

***1 Week Later in the Hospital***

"Damn it Sakura when do I get to leave?" Naruto complained as his whole body was plastered. He was lying in the bed of a hospital room.

"One more week… it's amazing you have the Kyuubi he's healing you faster than me"

"Oh…damn"

"You have a visitor" Sakura said taking his file and checking it.

A petite ninja entered the room with her long navy blue hair and purple eyes, she had flowers with her which she set up in the vase near Naruto's bed.

"Oh hi Hinata" He said with a grin. He tried to get up but was knocked down by Sakura.

"I'm so sorry you were beaten to a pulp because of me" He said, he really regretted that he couldn't protect her.

"Umm… (Pulp?) I-it's okay N-Naruto-kun…It was my choice"

"Oh that reminds me… I do too" Naruto said a blush appeared in his cheeks.

"Do what?" Hinata asked not understanding our favorite dumbass.

"The heart thing"

"He means love" Sakura explained.

"Thank you" Hinata said and turned away to leave the room. No way could she look at him she was as red as a tomato and she had to do her victory dance with Tenten right?

"Hey don't leave yet, it's boring in here" Sakura left by now. Only Naruto and Hinata remained.

"O-ok" Hinata helped Naruto to sit up adjusted the pillows. She didn't realize how close they were until they looked into each others eyes. They both blushed furiously and looked the other way. An awkward silence fell upon the two until

"It's okay if you don't love me anymore" Naruto said lowering his face.

"I s-still love you Naruto-kun" Hinata said holding his hand. Too late she didn't realize it before but now both were blushing like crazy AGAIN.

"But I couldn't protect you" He frowned

"Are you crazy? You didn't only save me but the whole village you are a hero Naruto-kun"

"But you confessed to me but I was dumb and didn't notice it earlier"

The Hyuuga couldn't take it anymore. She didn't like to see the love of her life like this. She leaned in to kiss him. It seemed like the whole world stopped. Naruto went wide eyed and then returned the kiss until they parted. Damn you oxygen!

"Does that mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Naruto asked stupidly

"Y-yes" She replied blushing.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I kissed you right?" Naruto said and she leaned in to kiss him again….

**Well I liked it…read and review please**

**~KK~**


	5. a night stay

**Hey…DON'T HIT ME! I'm sorry and this chapter is not really the best thing ever please bear with me. And thanks for the awesome reviews :D**

**Chapter-6 a night stay**

This was what Shikamaru would describe as…Troublesome.

Neji was not comfortable to say the least. It's not like he hated being with her, he loved it. She was actually one of the girls he felt comfortable around. The other being Hinata-sama and Hanabi. But he didn't like the fact that she was here in his room, correction in HIS bed sleeping peacefully.

Neji on the other hand was not at peace. She was in HIS bed; she was the second person after Hinata to ever come to his room. But nobody touched his bed. He liked to make it himself. That's how much he loved it, it was really comfortable but that's not it she was invading his privacy.

She was extremely tired from the training that is, the one with him. He felt kind of guilty so he carried her to the compund because her legs were completely okay *sigh* but she wanted to make him pay. She fell asleep as soon as she lay on the bed.

But that was not the problem…

The problem was…

There was only one bed in his room…

It was 3 am in the morning and he needed some sleep if he wanted to train at 6.

There was one option, but it was not one he liked.

He could just sleep next to her. But he was Hyuuga Neji ice-cold-emotionless-genius. Though he only liked the genius part. Anyway he had a reputation to maintain. If someone knew about this specially the Uchiha, they would think he had gone soft. And he himself wouldn't be able to live up to his reputation; he had an image you see. It was come-in-close-contact-with-him-prepare-to-die Hyuuga Neji.

But most of all he didn't want to do it because he didn't know what would be Tenten's reaction. What if she thought of him as a pervert?

And what if Lee ate his piece of pie after the victory celebration?

Where the hell did that come from?

Staying up this late was really bad for him. Next thing he knows he might be attacked with chibi Lees in his nightmares. Seeing as none of this made sense he chose to do the only logical thing at this point, he hoped into the bed careful not to wake her up.

" what took you so long?" Tenten said and grabbed Neji for a tight hug. " 's being mean to me"

What the-? No, Neji doesn't do no swearing.

Then Tenten punched Neji straight in the face "Don't take my sandwich".

WHAT THE F-? No, not going to give in to this. SO she talks in her sleep, this was definitely new. Mr. Shuriken? ? This is great. Unknowingly a smile crept to Neji's face or was it a smirk?

Neji carefully let himself free of her grip and turned to the other side, regretting slightly. She was warm and it felt good. "Neji…Neji" Tenten's voice made him snap back to look at her. She was saying his name…IN her sleep?

"Don't leave me" Tenten's voice sounded desperate and Neji felt a strange urge to wrap her around his arms and say he won't leave her. And he did just that…

"I won't leave you" Neji's voice barely audible as he wrapped the weapon mistress in his arms and kissed her forehead.

Maybe this wasn't so bad…And he could get used to this…

"Huh…Ino's idea's work I guess" Tenten thought and smiled. This was definitely the best night of her life and she knew more is to come…

**Ya it was short I know and maybe a used theme? Anyway next fews might be a little short I'm still in the process of getting back to fanfiction. But I promise better updates…in the future.**

**-KK**


End file.
